Locura y quizá algo más
by alberto-M
Summary: Un psiquiátrico, y una nueva paciente son el punto principal de esta historia... ¿Cómo culminará? Fic-regalo para Nikko Hyuga


**Aquí vengo con un crossover para un amigo, Nikko Hyuga n.n Debo decir que ha sido muy difícil hacer una historia creíble ya que mucho de GATE no me conozc.**

 **Naruto y GATE no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a Takumi Yanai respectivamente.**

 **"Este Fic es un Regalo para Nikko Hyuga por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Avisos:** UA, posible OOC.

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro y largo, con un traje de estilo gótico y negros y una enorme hacha en su espalda, de la que se ve fácilmente que es de plástico, es escoltada en una furgoneta por tres hombres de blanco.

—¿Así que... A dónde me vais a llevar? —pregunta la chica, Rory Mercury, con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te vamos a llevar a... bueno, cómo diría esto... —dice uno de los médicos, sin saber qué decir. Según los informes Rory Mercury tiene un grave caso de Chūnybiō en el que cree que es una semidiosa de 960 años al servicio del Dios de la muerte Emroy. Por suerte, Rory sólo "segaba" las almas de los criminales así que no ponía en peligro a ningún inocente, aunque en muchas ocasiones tuvieron que evitar que Rory muriese al intentar "matar" a criminales en distintos crímenes ganándose incluso una reprimenda de parte de la chica.

—Vamos a llevarte a un lugar con mucha gente con la que puedas hablar, gente buena... Y gente mala con la que debes tener cuidado—dice el segundo médico intentando ayudar al otro médico.

—¿Debo matar a la gente mala?

—Por Dios, no —dice el primer médico horrorizado por la tranquilidad con la que Rory ha dicho eso—. Nosotros somos... Bueno... cómo lo diría...

—Mi compañero es muy tímido porque es nuevo y cumple el reglamento al pie de la letra, pero debes saber que nosotros somos los Guardianes del Equilibrio —dice el segundo médico, mientras al otro médico le sale una gota en la cabeza.

—"Hiro es muy rápido para intentar conectar con los pacientes" —piensa el primer médico mientras Rory mira extrañada a Hiro.

—¿Guardianes del Equilibrio?

—Si... Verás, existe gente como nosotros que protege a las personas, pero de maneras más mágicas. Les damos a los malvados unas pastillas y un suero especial que los tranquiliza, y evita en gran medida sus actos violentos. A los hombres y mujeres benévolos que perdieron cosas importantes para ellos también los tenemos ahí para ayudarles a superar su dolor poco a poco.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Además, nos llevamos todas las armas que tuvieran ya que están prohibidas. Y eso, me temo, va también por ti. Son las reglas del Altísimo para que los malvados tranquilizados por las pastillas no se pongan nerviosos al ver las armas, y no pueden ser ignoradas por mucho que pudiera.

—Entiendo. ¿Y viviría ahí para siempre?

—Bueno, sólo hasta que Emroy te llame, es decir, en cuarenta años —dice Hiro sabiendo que no tardarían ni uno en curarla y que el Chūnybiō desaparecería, volviéndola una chica normal y corriente—. Espero que nuestro castillo sea de su agrado.

La furgoneta se para y los médicos escoltan a Rory. A ojos de la morena, el edificio blanco del hospital psiquiátrico en realidad es un enorme castillo de estilo gótico y enormes proporciones.

—Es increíble —dice Rory mirando ilusionada el hospital, cuando el segundo médico se acerca a Hiro.

—Ya me dirás tú cómo le explicamos esto al director, nos ha dado la orden de no alterar la mente de los enfermos —le susurra el segundo médico a Hiro, quien le responde en el mismo tono de voz.

—Técnicamente no lo es hasta que no pisa la institución —dice Hiro palmeando la espalda del otro médico—. No te preocupes, verás cómo no va a pasar nada. Rory también tiene un desgarramiento en la percepción de la realidad, así que su mente creará las vidas de los pacientes más fantasiosa de lo que en realidad es, y quién sabe si podría eso ser una ayuda. Así que intentamos que vea lo que queramos que vea, ¿de acuerdo? —Rory no se da cuenta de la sombra que vigila desde una alta ventana su llegada.

—Rory Mercury —dice el director, un anciano con media cara vendada y un poco de pelo castaño. Se gira golpeando el suelo con su bastón, mira a un enfermero de pelo naranja y ojos amarillos.

—Danzō-sama, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

—Dadle pastillas en su desayuno, comida y cena —dice Danzō mirando al enfermero—. Fū, destruye su hacha y también destruye su ropa tras cambiarla. No va a necesitarla cuando la curemos.

OoooOoooO

Rory Mercury observa el lugar del comedor, varias horas después de que la lleven a su habitación. La chica, ya vestida con una camisa y pantalones blancos que nunca se pondría aunque Hiro la ayudó diciendo que era ropa gótica, mira a su alrededor observando todo. Había un hombre de treinta y dos años con heridas en medio rostro y abrazando a una muñeca llamada Rin como si su vida dependiera del estado de esa muñeca; una joven rubia que no hablaba desde la muerte de su padre; una peliazul de quince años que dice realizar la magia, pero es una evasión por lo ocurrido con su pasado; incluso había un hombre que se balanceaba en una silla gritando cosas sobre la juventud... Pero un joven le llama la atención más que nadie: de pelo rubio y algo alborotado, ojos azules como el cielo, y tres marcas en cada mejilla, pareciéndose a los bigotes de un animal. También tenía una mirada triste pues no paraba de mirar la ventana. Rory se acerca al joven.

—Hola, chico —dice Rory sonriendo y sentándose con el, más el joven rubio no la mira.

—Hola —dice el chico con tristeza, para luego mirarla. Rory se lleva una mano bajo su barbilla y sonríe—. ¿Eres una nueva aquí? Soy Uzumaki Naruto'ttebayo.

—Rory, Rory Mercury —dice Rory presentándose ante Naruto—. ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Por nada, de verdad.

—Créeme, ninguna máscara puede esconder lo que de verdad sientes —dice Rory con una sonrisa, Naruto suspira y la mira.

—Es sólo porque recuerdo a mis padres. Un día te ven nacer y al siguiente un ladrón acaba con ellos en la habitación del hospital en el que descansaban.

—Es triste, pero a veces Emroy tiene planes que normalmente no suelen entender los mortales —dice Rory mirando por la ventana—. Sé que la tristeza es un estado pasajero que no conduce a nada más que al sufrimiento.

—¿Emroy?

—El Dios de la muerte, y yo como su semidiosa vine al mundo hace novecientos sesenta años para conducir las almas de los muertos hasta su destino —dice Rory haciendo que Naruto incline su cabeza sin enterarse de nada.

—"¿De qué habla? Todo suena a cuento chino, pero lo mejor es que siga el juego" —piensa Naruto con seriedad. Naruto esta en el psiquiátrico por trastorno de doble personalidad. Por una parte es Naruto, alguien jovial y con sinceras intenciones; y por otra es Menma, alguien más serio y con graves tendencias a la violencia—. Ya veo, novecientos sesenta... Es impresionante.

—¿Verdad que sí? —pregunta Rory con una sonrisa y mirando al chico—. Sabes, normalmente no conozco a mucha gente tan interesante como tú.

—Bueno, es hora de que me presente yo ahora —dice Naruto con un rostro más serio, Rory se sorprende porque, según sus ojos debido al fallo en su percepción de la realidad, le ve con el pelo negro, imagen ya asociada a esa personalidad—. Mi nombre es Menma, Uzumaki Menma.

—Rory Mercury, encantada de conocerle —dice Rory estrechando la mano del chico—. Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Los tres.

OoooOoooO

Han pasado cuatro días desde su primer encuentro, Rory come tranquilamente su comida en la cafetería, y deja su bandeja vacía cuando se encuentra con Hiro.

—Hola Hiro-san —dice Rory con una sonrisa.

—Rory, parece que te las apañas bien aquí.

—Si, como has dicho los malvados están tranquilos y los buenos se aferran a sus recuerdos perdidos. La verdad, la pérdida de los seres queridos es algo que les haría refugiarse en sus recuerdos, como Obito.

—Si, el pobre ha perdido a todo lo que conoce en un accidente de tráfico —dice Hiro mirando a Obito, quien come todavía aferrándose a la muñeca—. Aun con todo, es nuestro preso más tranquilo, mientras a nadie se le ocurra hacerle nada a la muñeca todo irá perfecto —unas pisadas llaman la atención de todos, era Fū.

—Hiro, Danzō-sama te necesita en su despacho —dice Fū observando a los pacientes. Rory arruga en ceño aunque todavía sigue con su sonrisa: siempre que alguien nombraba a Danzō, era para decir lo serio que es. A nadie le gustaba.

—Entendido, enseguida voy —dice Hiro, dejándole a Fū que esté de guardia mientras visita a Danzō. La morena se aleja del comedor en dirección a la sala de estar, donde debería estar Naruto cuando una mujer pelirroja la empuja hasta la pared antes de que llegue a su destino. Rory iba a atacarla cuando la reconoce: la paciente Piña Co Lada, cada día gritaba incoherencias que todos intentaban ignorar, incluso ella misma.

—¡Tú, huye de aquí, es muy malo!

—¿Que huya de aquí? —pregunta Rory, piensa que se refiere a Danzō—. Bueno, no lo conozco pero yo creo que...

—¡Él es malo, malo, malo! ¡Te hará algo horrible! Yo sufrí por él, no debes enfadarle o puede que sea lo último que hagas —grita Piña Co Lada con auténtico terror en sus ojos, un médico al ver la escena la coge y la lleva arrastras diciendo que debe llevarla a tranquilizarla—. ¡Es malo, huye de él ya! ¡Huye de aquí!

Rory observa extraña cómo se llevan a Piña Co Lada, y decide no darle importancia.

—"Debe de haber sufrido mucho para que esté así" —piensa Rory, dirigiéndose al salón. Ahí lo ve, apoyado en una pared, a ese rubio que siempre le saca una sonrisa—. Hola Naruto.

—Rory, hola —dice Naruto con una sonrisa, se acerca a Rory—. ¿La comida bien?

—Si, esta rica como siempre —dice Rory con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que pasemos? —pregunta Naruto, Rory se lleva un dedo al mentón, pensativa.

—Mmmm, eso no necesita una respuesta —dice Rory sonriendo y acompañando a Naruto a pasear por los pasillos. Irían al jardín pero los pacientes tienen prohibido estar ahí.

—Rory, no imaginaría que tendría a una amiga como tú.

—Ni yo Naruto, somos tan diferentes... Tú eres un humano y yo una semidiosa, normalmente los humanos se arrodillan ante las semidiosas pero tú eres diferente. Eres capaz de verme como a una igual, los demás humanos apartan la mirada ante mi presencia.

—"Más bien es que no te miran desde un principio por estar en sus cosas" —piensa Naruto en su personalidad de Menma—. Si has venido a la tierra, por muy grande que sea tu poder siempre serán como los humanos... No sé cómo explicarlo, te ves como una humana y a menos que pases a otro lugar ya como Diosa te seguiremos viendo como una humana a pesar de tener el poder de una semidiosa... Creo que lo explico mal —intentando explicarlo de varias maneras diferentes, haciendo reír a Rory.

—Naruto, no hay ningún día en el que no me saques una sonrisa —dice la morena sonriendo, y caminando con Naruto hasta la hora en que deben ir a su habitación.

OoooOoooO

Otro día pasa en el psiquiátrico, y la relación de amistad entre Naruto y Rory avanza poco a poco, todo el tiempo en el que se veían lo aprovechaban. Ese día Rory estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando frente a ella se puso uno de los peores enfermos del psiquiátrico. De pelo plateado y peinado hacia atrás, el llamado Hidan sonríe con malicia.

—Vaya vaya vaya, ¿qué es esta mierda pequeña que pasea por aquí? —pregunta Hidan todavía con su sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿crees que me das miedo alguno? —pregunta Rory con una sonrisa tranquila—. Créeme, vi cosas peores que un abusón alvino.

—Escúchame bien enana asquerosa, me aburro un montón y quiero jugar un poco. ¿Y qué mejor que matar a alguien? Jashin-sama agradecerá el que pueda entregarle su alma.

—Aaaaah, si, Jashin... ¿No es eso una mala copia de Emroy? —pregunta Rory esquivando a Hidan, quien tenía escondido un cuchillo del almuerzo. Al parecer meterse con su "Dios" fue mala idea.

—Qué va a entender una infiel como tú, cuando entregue tu alma Jashin-sama estará contento conmigo —dice Hidan intentando acuchillar a Rory, pero ella esquiva ágilmente el cuchillo y le suelta una patada en el estómago haciéndole soltar el cuchillo. Hidan golpea a Rory haciéndola escupir sangre.

—"¿Puede golpearme? ¿A mí, una semidiosa?" —piensa Rory, intentando quitarse de encima a Hidan pero otra persona se le adelanta.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima a Rory-chan! —grita Naruto haciéndole un placaje a Hidan, de forma que ambos caen al suelo. Puños, patadas, mordiscos, todo tipo de ataques se producían en el combate hasta que el enfermero Fū; y otro tapado hasta solo dejar ver sus ojos, consiguen separarlos y ponerles a ambos una camisa de fuerza. El peliplateado patalea intentando soltarse.

—¡Os mataré malditos, a ti y a la zorra esa! —grita Hidan, intentando soltarse de su camisa de fuerza.

—Ese Hidan, ya ha vuelto a atacar a un enfermero y escapar —dice el enfermero Torune sujetando a Hidan, quien no para de insultar a todo el mundo—. Vamos a enseñarte mejor qué ocurre con los alborotadores como tú —dice mientras que Fū lleva a Naruto también.

—¡Suelta a Naruto, sólo me ha protegido! —dice agarrando de la camisa a Fū, quien se gira a verla. Y Fū la empuja con violencia, tirándola al suelo.

—Si no quieres que tu situación sea peor, te mantendrás callada y alejada —dice Fū, agarrando la muñeca de Naruto con fuerza, tanta que parece que se la va a romper—. Además, es tan culpable como Hidan así que también irá a la sala de castigo.

—¡Oye, me haces daño imbécil! —se queja el rubio mientras se lo llevan los enfermeros. Rory se coge el corazón.

Dolor, frustración, tristeza. Miles de sentimientos se acoplaban en todo su ser, inundando su corazón.

—¿Esta... es la verdadera cara de los Guardianes del Equilibrio? —se pregunta Rory ya enojada—. Me habían dicho el primer día que protegían a los buenos y calmaban a los malos, pero se están comportando peor que los malvados.

Después tendría que hacer algo, y sabía el qué. Salir de aquí.

Con Naruto.

Obito mira la escena, y luego a Rory sufrir por culpa de los enfermeros, sin que la chica se entere de su presencia. Su rostro esta serio, y se aleja lentamente.

—Bastardos... Debo acabar con esto ya. Espero tener suerte hoy.

OoooOoooO

Ya en la noche, Rory va por los pasillos sabiendo que estaba jugando a algo peligroso. Todos debían estar en sus celdas y las cerraban, pero Rory había abierto con una horquilla de su pelo su puerta para buscar a Naruto a esa sala de castigos. No había un sólo lugar con ventanas por lo que no podía saber si iba bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta una voz, Rory se gira y ve al medico Hiro—. Debes volver a tu habitación.

—No sin Naruto-kun —dice Rory con decisión en sus ojos, Hiro abre los ojos sorprendido. De todas las posibilidades, que Rory y Naruto se hagan amigos era algo que no había previsto—. Él sólo me protegió de Hidan, aunque realmente no hiciera falta así que no puedo permitir que sufra.

—Insisto en que debes irte a la habitación, mis compañeros no tienen mucha paciencia en esto...

—Te he dicho que no —dice Rory intentando irse, pero Hiro luego cambia su rostro a uno de ira y la agarra del pelo.

—Tú, te he dicho que te vayas a tu habitación, o te voy a tener que arrastrar a ella —dice Hiro con frialdad, entonces Rory recuerda lo que la mujer de pelo rojo decía todo el rato: No se estaba refiriendo a Danzō, sino a Hiro. Al parecer todos trataban a la gente de aquí como basura... No, tenía que huir. Se gira y le da una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que Hiro se lleve las manos a sus partes con una expresión de dolor, cosa que aprovecha la Mercury para huir—. Maldita hija de... Hacerme el bueno no es lo mío... —el médico alarga la mano y agarra la pierna de la morena, haciéndola caer al suelo de cara.

—¡Suéltame suéltame! —grita Rory golpeando al medico como bien puede, pero Hiro no cesaba y le dio una sonora bofetada. Ese hecho sorprende más a la chica.

—Cállate estúpida, he aguantado demasiado tiempo a los soñadores como tú —dice Hiro sacando una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente, cosa que asusta a Rory aunque no lo muestra—. Es hora de dormir —luego suena un sonoro golpe, que hace caer al médico al suelo. Luego Rory ve a su salvador, portando una bandeja de metal.

—¿Obito? —pregunta Rory al ver a Obito, éste ahora sin su muñeca.

—Genial, llevo dos semanas aquí y no he conseguido nada, tú llegas en una semana y ya empiezas a olerte algo malo —dice Obito mostrando un rostro serio.

—¿Tú, quién eres en realidad? —pregunta Rory, ve la jeringuilla que el médico iba a usar contra ella y se la guarda rápido.

—Te lo explicaré luego, ahora tenemos que buscar a Naruto. Pero puedes considerarme un aliado tuyo.

Rory asiente y corre por los pasillos seguido de Obito, acabando en uno en donde no se reconoce nada. Entonces oyen unos característicos gritos.

—¡Sacadme, por favor! ¡Quiero verla!

—Naruto —dice Rory con una sonrisa, hasta que un grito de Naruto la hace temblar, de una manera que jamás haría. Se acerca rápido a una puerta con el cártel de "Solo personal autorizado"

—¿Es normal nunca haberse enterado de la existencia de esa puerta? —se pregunta Obito con una gota en la cabeza, y abre poco a poco la puerta. Con horror, ambos observan a un médico activando una extraña máquina y electrocutando a Naruto, con numerosos electrodos en su cuerpo y casi sin ropa. Hidan estaba igual físicamente, aunque en él la electricidad fue peor pues está inconsciente.

—No vas a ver a esa Rory Mercury, es una mala influencia para tu recuperación —dice el médico mirando a Naruto, que muestra su personalidad de Menma y mira furiosamente al médico.

—¡Tú no eres quién para separarnos! —grita Naruto, consiguiendo que el médico electrocute su cuerpo hasta que Naruto baja su cabeza cansado.

—Los enfermos no deben relacionarse entre sí de esta manera, pase que Hiro intente ser amable pero tu pelea por ella ha empeorado tu estado —dice el médico, mirando a Naruto—. Me aseguraré de que os metan a ambos en celdas aisladas. Nada de salir a tomar el aire, solo estarás en tu celda para hacer tus necesidades, comer y dormir. Para nada más... —Rory no aguanta más el escuchar esas palabras, coge una jeringuilla que le quitó a Hiro en el forcejeo y se la clava al medico en el trasero, antes de que Obito la detuviese. El médico grita y empuja a Rory aunque sin mucha fuerza, pues la anestesia ha empezado a actuar con rapidez por su cuerpo. Cuando el médico cae dormido, Rory suelta las correas que atan a Naruto.

—Rory-chan... Estos hombres...

—Lo sé, Naruto...

—Que desgraciados —dice Obito mirando con una mueca de asco lo que los médicos están haciendo—. Naruto, Rory, ¿podéis esconderos? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

—Si, Obito —dice Rory, viéndolo ahora como alguien desconocido pero en quién puede confiar. Lleva a Naruto a una esquina y pone una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dice Naruto, cuando Rory le abraza rápidamente.

—Debería ser yo el que lo diga, ¿no crees? —pregunta Rory con una sonrisa, Naruto sonríe de forma boba, para luego sonreír de medio lado.

—Resistimos mucho lo que nos ocurra, es electricidad para una persona no para dos —dice Naruto, o mejor dicho, Menma mientras acerca más a Rory a su cuerpo. Los labios de ambos parecen juntarse, aunque Rory había puesto el dedo índice en medio, evitando el beso.

—No, si quieres un beso deberás hacerlo más interesante... Y tampoco me interesa que sea yo la que no haga el primer movimiento.

—Chicos, no es éste ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo —dice Obito con una media sonrisa sonrojando a Naruto y haciendo reír a Rory, entonces los tres avanzan hasta los jardines, donde las sirenas empiezan a sonar. Pronto habría gente buscándolos y debían huir ya. Tras correr alcanzan la entrada, cerrada a cal y canto.

—Las puertas están ahí, debemos cruzar la pared —dice Rory, Naruto bufa sacando su personalidad de Menma.

—Ni que fuésemos ninjas, chica —dice Naruto cruzado de brazos, cuando Obito mira la pared.

—Puedo ayudaros a huir —dice Obito mirando los rostros de Naruto y Rory—. Os auparé hasta que saltéis la pared.

—Espera espera, ¿y qué harás cuando huyamos'ttebayo?

—Confiad en mí —dice Obito con una sonrisa. Entonces Obito y Naruto ayudan a Rory a subirse, para luego ella antes de saltar girarse y ayudar a Naruto a subir. O al manos esa era la idea, cuando una severa voz les llama.

—Vosotros no os iréis a ninguna parte —dice Danzō junto con varios enfermeros, entre ellos Fū y Torune. Rory se baja y por instinto se lleva la mano a la espalda para coger su hacha, pero luego recuerda que no la tiene. Naruto se pone junto a ella, listos ambos para luchar.

—No sé qué clase de seres sois para intentar tener a una semidiosa de la muerte a la fuerza, pero ya te digo, Altísimo, que no voy a flaquear.

—Rory tiene razón, yo tampoco flaquearé. Y si me tengo que llevar por delante a alguno que así sea —dice Naruto con una malvada sonrisa mientras Fū y Torune sacan camisas de fuerza.

—Veo que debo encerraros a los tres —dice Danzō con seriedad mientras otro médico prepara una tercera camisa de fuerza—. Os recluiremos a un lugar en el que ninguno de vosotros tres veréis la luz del día hasta que os hayáis curado.

—¿Curado de qué? —pregunta Rory todavía en posición amenazante.

—Tienes una enfermedad, no eres una semidiosa —dice Danzō, Rory al oírle niega con la cabeza murmurando que es imposible—. Tu enfermedad del Chūnybiō es grave, tu percepción de la realidad está dañada y este chico —mirando a Naruto— sólo empeora tu estado. Así que ven aquí, y me encargaré de que os curéis aunque sea a la fuerza —los tres enfermeros se acercan lentamente hacia Obito y los chicos. Hasta que suenan unas sirenas, todos miran a donde suenan esas sirenas y varios coches de policía se acercan. Un hombre de pelo negro y rostro serio se baja del primero de los coches, con la gorra del capitán bien colocada y recta—. Abran las puertas —uno de los médicos da la orden y las verjas de metal se abren para que los policías entren—. Disculpe el ruido que hayamos causado capitán Fugaku, ahora mismo lo vamos a solucionar.

—Oh, no se preocupe, nosotros lo haremos —dice el serio capitán, hace un gesto y los policías se adelantan, poniéndoles esposas a todos los enfermeros.

—¿Qué significa esto, por qué me detienen? —pregunta Danzō cuando el policía Shisui le coloca las esposas—. Exijo una explicación —un policía se acerca a Obito y éste coge una placa, se la pone en la parte derecha—. Tú, eres un detective...

—Es bueno el que quieras curar a los enfermos, pero la terapia de electrochoque no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, y menos con los abusos que he podido observar. Son pruebas más que suficientes para inhabilitarles durante muchos años, o incluso de por vida, de ejercer la medicina.

—Lleváoslos a la comisaría, coged todas las pruebas —dice Fugaku serio, mientras los policías y Shisui se llevan a los enfermeros y Danzō, mientras otros policías entran dentro para buscar pruebas—. Hablaré con todos ellos pronto —se acerca a Naruto y Rory, y se agacha hasta sus rostros—. No os preocupéis, os llevaremos a un nuevo lugar donde os tratarán a todos mejor.

—La doctora Tsunade es justo lo contrario de Danzō, estarán mucho mejor ahí, también llevaremos a varios de los enfermos —dice Obito mirando a Naruto y a Rory—. A menos que ellos quieran, es suya la elección —ambos chicos se miran.

—¿Irás ahí?

—Yo iré donde tú vayas, Rory-chan.

—Decidido, entonces —dice Rory cogiéndole la mano al rubio, haciéndole sonreír.

—Que tierno, ¿no crees Fugaku? —pregunta Obito mirando la tierna escena, mas al mirar a Fugaku ve que éste estaba serio.

—Venga, montaos ya en el coche —dice Fugaku abriéndole la puerta a Rory.

—Amargado —se dice Obito por lo bajo, para encontrarse con la mirada del capitán Uchiha.

—¿Decías algo, Obito? —pregunta Fugaku con frialdad.

—Nada nada —dice Obito con una gota en la cabeza. No deseaba enfadar al capitán. Los chicos se montan en el coche patrulla junto con Obito, Fugaku se pone de piloto y los lleva a un nuevo lugar donde, piensan los chicos enfermos, estarán mucho más felices.


End file.
